The present invention relates to dehumidifiers, and, in particular, to dehumidifier controller systems that regulate ambient humidity of interior and enclosed spaces.
Appliances for removing moisture from enclosures or interior spaces are known to prevent these areas from becoming damaged. An area very susceptible to damage caused by moisture, such mildew and termite damage is the basement or crawl space of a house. Therefore, the ability for homeowners to maintain reduced moisture levels in the basement can be critical to preserve the structural integrity of the house, as well as to preserve the environment within the basement of the house.
Another area that is susceptible to moisture damage is the interior space of boats. In particular, the engine rooms and the interior cabins of boats that are stored at marinas can easily become mildewed, giving the boats a musty odor and damaging the materials of the boats.
Dehumidifiers are well known for use in removing moisture from the atmosphere. However, typical dehumidifiers require that a user operate the dehumidifier at the location of the unit itself. Further, the controller systems of dehumidifiers are such that the unit is either constantly running or constantly turned off. Therefore, if the user is not diligent in turning the unit on and off based on need, there is a risk that either energy will be wasted or that mildew and moisture damage will persist.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective and convenient dehumidification system for use in areas that are susceptible to moisture damage.